Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Fight Club
by TheKey4427
Summary: This is the first night I hear Tyler say 'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Fight Club.'. One shot based of an idea I had about a girl in the fight club.


This is the first night I hear Tyler say 'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Fight Club.'.

Tyler has never said that in the basement were Fight Club is happening. Tyler has said once 'Ladies' and it was in a mocking tone, but never seriously. Its weird.

This night we have a woman among men, Tyler said. All of the men shifted their eyes to the lone woman in the middle.

First rule of Fight Club is you do not talk about Fight Club. Second rule of Fight Club is you do not talk about Fight Club.

She laughs a quiet laugh. She is a lithe woman, yet her chest is slightly full of herself. She's holding her bust on a tight sports bra like the ones you see in the commercials in the TV, with shorts of the same kind on her thin legs.

Third rule is if someone says "stop" or goes limp, taps out the fight is over. Fourth rule is only two to a fight.

Why would a girl be doing here? Tyler said that the first fifty to come in first and that's it. Was she one of the fifty? How could she enter? Was she aware of the Fight Club?

Fifth rule is one fight at a time.

She seems like she had worked out before, like most of us. Her nails are trimmed, her black hair is short, like Marla's but this one has been taken care of. She looks like one of those woman you see fighting in the UFC or in regular boxing.

Sixth rule is no shirts, no shoes. The woman had already solved the problem with her sports bra. She definitely knows about Fight Club. Who told her?

Seventh rule is that fights will go on as long as they have to.

How long will she last against one of these men? With whom will she fight?

Eight rule is that if this is your first night at Fight Club, you have to fight.

So I have to fight, she asked and stepped forwards.

Who wants to fight this lady? I remember that, when I was in high school, I hit a girl taller than me and she hit back. I was thrown to the ground and to the principal's office.

A man who works in a car wash stepped forwards. He said that he's not afraid of hitting a girl.

She laughs a quiet laugh. The group of men start to form a circle around the two as they step over the little piece of cardboard we put as a mat. The smell of sweat is starting as the two start to walk in circles. The man is taunting her, who has her fists up. I am more convinced that she had a professional fight before. That or she practices.

Hit me, the man says. The rest of the men yell in anticipation as Tyler and I walk around the people.

She throws two fists, the man caught one but the other was too fast and it connects with his cheekbone. She lifts her leg and pushes his abdomen, making him fall to the ground. She kicks his knees and steps on them as she plummets a fist towards his nose. She hits him once, twice, four times until he takes hold of her arm, twists it and makes her fall face-first to the ground. She manages to hit his ribs with her elbow once, twice as he takes her hair and throws her face to the concrete like when it happened to me and ended up with half of my face printed on the floor with blood.

But she manages to escape the third hit by breaking one of his ribs, hitting the side of his face with her elbow and twisting his arm, ending up in the same position she was before, but roles are now reversed. She doesn't holds his hair, but his arm and punches the back of his skull and makes his face bounce on the ground with every punch. Half of her face is now covered in blood from her forehead, but she keeps a straight face.

He yells stop after the seventh punch. She throws herself away from him, sitting on the ground while he is taken to his feet with a broken nose, lip, cheekbones and bleeding from the back of his head.

Who else wants to go, she yells. Who else of you motherfuckers wants to be beaten by a girl?

No one answers. She sighs and walks to a nearby wall and sits down. Two men are now the center of attention.

This is the first night I hear Tyler say 'Ladies and gentlemen, thanks for coming to Fight Club.'.


End file.
